New Year's Promise
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Tony drags Gibbs to Times Square, but Gibbs is reluctant to celebrate. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing. Please read the companion story, Old Year's Memories, as well.


New Year's Eve 2009

Gibbs wiggled to get some elbow room, and turned, glaring at Tony. "New York City on New Year's Eve, whose great idea was that, DiNozzo?"

"Mine, Boss!" Tony replied, giving Gibbs a bright grin. "Stop being cranky. You love it!" Tony pressed tight against Gibbs and he couldn't help the smile that ghosted over his face. Gibbs wasn't as annoyed as he pretended to be, but he had a reputation to uphold, even with Tony. They hadn't spent Christmas together as lovers, and dammit, Gibbs wanted some alone time with Tony. In his place, on his turf. With his lube, and toys, and…

"Maybe I do love it. But it's cold, and snowy," he growled.

"Not any more. Hasn't snowed for a while now."

"And the reason we had to leave our nice, warm hotel room was..." Gibbs asked, letting the words trail off and giving Tony a long and significant look.

"Because…it's all about the experience, Jethro. You, me. A big ball."

"More than just one," Gibbs shot back with a smirk, glancing over and around at the throng of people surrounding them.. "Not like we're alone anyway, DiNozzo. There's hundreds of thousands of—"

"Closer to a million, Boss!"

"Too damned many," Gibbs replied, exasperated. "Why're we here anyway?"

"Celebrating the new year."

"Could do that at my place. Clothing optional, just like last year." Gibbs turned his scowl into a leer and Tony smirked back, shameless.

"Wanted to be out here in public, Jethro. Wanted to…" Tony's eyes lit up and he suddenly looked much younger than his years. "One minute!" he called out, staring at the numbers, his arms anchored around his lover's waist. Gibbs wasn't about to get completely into the spirit, but he watched as the numbers counted down.

"Five…four…three…two…one. Happy New Year!" The crowd roared and surged around them, but they hung on to each other, moving with the flow of bodies.

"Happy New Year, Jethro," Tony said, his voice a rumble that Gibbs felt as well as heard. Tony ducked his head, capturing Gibbs' mouth with his own, kissing him deeply. Gibbs' eyes slammed shut and he groaned, one hand buried in Tony's hair, the other clenching his jacket.

They kissed until they had to come up for air, when Tony's wheezing breaths finally penetrated Gibbs' sexual arousal. He came back to himself to realize he and Tony had been grinding against each other, Tony's hair sticking up, Gibbs' coat off one shoulder.

"The hell was that?" Gibbs asked, wide eyed and still a little stunned by the force of the kiss.

"Real New Year's kiss. In public, Jethro. Been wanting to do that for ages. It's different out here. And we're anonymous. We can be whoever we want to be." Tony's eyes lit up again and Gibbs realized this was what drew Tony to undercover work.

"Yeah? Who do you think I am?"

"Wealthy businessman, I'm your bodyguard. Or maybe a war hero and I'm a reporter doing a story on you. It's kind of like that movie where…"

Gibbs pulled Tony forward by the lapels and kissed him deeply, more to shut him up than anything else. When they came up for air again, Tony was missing two buttons on his shirt and Gibbs was standing in socks alone.

"My shoes? Where'd they…?" Gibbs kicked his feet around, but there was no hope of finding them in this crowd.

"See, you're getting in the spirit." Tony nudged Gibbs' hard cock with his hip.

"And I'm cold. Can we go back to the hotel _now?_" Gibbs complained. The frigid wetness of the pavement was seeping in and making him shiver.

"Maybe," Tony drawled. He'd learned that lesson from Gibbs and he did it so damned well. "Can I be the doctor and you the patient? There was this guy in this show…Chicago Hope. He kinda looked a little like you."

"Nah, I'm the sheik and you're my new slave."

"We really have to tap into your movie, kink, Gibbs. There's so many desert—" Gibbs had no choice, he had to kiss Tony again. When they broke away this time, their chests were heaving, Tony's belt was partially undone and his eyes were completely unfocused. Gibbs' tie was staring to choke him and one of his socks was gone. Tony wobbled slightly, even though he was completely sober, and looked at Gibbs, his expression a mix of lust, affection, and so much more.

"Happy New Year, Jethro."

"Happy New Year, Tony."


End file.
